Technical Field
The invention relates a memory management mechanism, and more particularly, to a data programming method, a memory storage device and a memory control circuit unit.
Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, and compact size make a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., flash memory) ideal to be built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
Generally, in order to increase capacity of memory, one memory cell in certain types of memories may be used to store multiple bits of data. However, such kind of operating method may lead to decreases in a data storing speed of the memory. To avoid host terminals from noticing the delay, a buffer area having smaller capacity and faster storing speed is also arranged in some types of memories. In the buffer area, one memory cell is only capable of storing one bit of data, whereas one memory cell outside of the buffer area (e.g., a storage area) is capable of storing multiple bits of data. When data is received, the data will be temporarily stored into the buffer area and then moved into the storage area for storage at background, so that the host terminals can notice that the data has been stored rapidly.
Nonetheless, because the capacity of the buffer area is limited, the memory device often needs to automatically execute a data arrangement for the buffer area when the buffer area is fully written. Therefore, by fully writing the buffer area of a memory device, some kinds of memory speed testing programs can slow down the data storing speed of the memory device.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.